


Fishing in the Dark

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Real Life Significant Others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel takes Susan fishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing in the Dark

The stream behind their house is both close enough to walk and far enough to drive, and Rachel sweet talks Susan and Poppy into the cab of her pickup for the drive to the water's edge. There's no road, just grass and dirt lit by the Ford's lopsided headlights, and Rachel drives slower than she needs to, one hand on the wheel and one arm around Susan, the truck bouncing and rocking as it rolls over tree roots.

They leave the headlights on and let Poppy out to frolic in the grass, chasing the nocturnal critters of late summer. In the glow of the headlights, Rachel baits and casts two fishing lines into the gently-moving water, standing the rods in the dirt. She wipes her muddied fingers on her jeans and reaches for Susan, kissing her sweetly as her fingers brush over the crinkled fabric of Susan's long skirt.

"Stay here," Rachel whispers, her voice mingling with the chatter of crickets and the rustle of tall, drying grasses under Poppy's dark paws.

Susan smiles. "Where would I go?"

Rachel shakes her head and brushes her closed lips across Susan's, their noses bumping before Rachel steps away, fingers lingering on Susan's hip until the last second, until distance makes them fall away. She disappears to the bed of the truck, leaning over the side to grab the old, grass-stained quilt she stole from the trunk of Susan's car. She smiles up at Susan as she spreads the blanket across the ground, smoothing out wrinkles, pushing aside pebbles and twigs before sitting down. The coolness of the ground seeps through the worn fabric, and Rachel opens her arms to Susan, offering her body as protection from the chill as they lie back on the blanket, Susan's back against Rachel's chest.

"You think the fish will bite?" Susan asks as Rachel's fingers tangle in her hair.

Rachel shifts, settling Susan's head against her shoulder. "No, not really." She brushes Susan's long hair aside, gathering it to one side of her neck. Her fingers slide along Susan's neck, dipping down into the collar of her shirt. She smiles. "I'm giving it some thought, though."


End file.
